El cumpleaños de alice
by Mizuki Hoshigaku
Summary: despues de 6 meses de no saber de ella, shun decide organizar una fiesta para su querida alice ... pero que ocurrira en la fiesta? sorpresas inesperadas, amores complicados y una visita desagradable...
1. recuerdos

**Mizuki/YOP: Konichiwa^^**

**YOP: Muy bien como he estado pensando en hacer un finc de bakugan que mejor que hacerlo de alice y shun ^^**

**Mizuki:si ^^ shun es muy lindo.**

**YOP: y eso que no lo has visto en la 4 temporada…/ se ve tan guapo**

**Dan: si lo se me veo súper en la 4ª ^^**

**YOP/Mizuki: dan que diablos haces aquí**

**YOP: si ya te dijimos miles de veces que te largaras ¬¬**

**Dan: si, pero como hablaban de alguien guapo pues dije: deben de hablar de mí. Así que por eso me presente ^^**

**Shun: estaban hablando de mi idiota ¬¬**

**YOP: Wa! Shun (abrasándolo)**

**Dan: si claro ¬¬ ya quisieras**

**YOP: Mizuki por favor encárgate ¬¬**

**Mizuki: será un placer (Mizuki saca su espada/dan tiembla de miedo/ mizuki lo empieza a perseguir/dan sale corriendo por su vida/mizuki guarda su espada y le sonríe a shun)**

**YOP: bueno shun ya que estas aquí… Me harías los honores ^^**

**Shun: claro ^^ "NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LAURA SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FINC"**

**Mizuki/YOP: Waaaaaa! Es tan kakoi**

**Shun: (sonrojado)**

* * *

><p>Un chico de cabello color negro estaba terminando con una batalla, claro sin mostrar ninguna dificultad<p>

EL GANADOR ES SHUN KAZAMI!- decía una voz por un micrófono

Valla si que fue sencillo… - decía el chico de cabello negro _"aunque siento que me he olvidado de algo" – _pensaba

Después de la batalla el chico fue a la sala de control a ver a dan pero su sorpresa llego cuando al entrar solo vio a un chica de cabellera rubia…

Marucho ¿Qué esta haciendo? – preguntaba con seriedad

Nada solo estaba recordado a nuestros viejos amigos… - decía con un tono de nostalgia en su voz mientras veía fotografías de los peleadores desde los peleadores originales hasta neathianos y gundalianos

Bueno ahora que lo dices…me gustaría verlos a todos; ha pasado casi ya 6 meses desde que salvamos a neathia de los gundalianos… - decía el chico

Me disculpas shun, tengo algo muy importante que hacer ahora así que me iré… si gusta puedes seguir viendo las fotografías… - decía marucho mientras salía corriendo de la sala sin darle tiempo al pelinegro de contestarle.

_Valla marucho se veía muy apresurado, creo que lo mejor será quedarme a ver las fotografías… - _pensaba el pelinegro

Mientras el chico veía las fotografías vio una la cual hizo que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro… pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar… era un mensaje…pero la pregunta aquí era de quien. Se dispuso ha abrirlo y decía así:

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de esa persona especial para ti _

_atte.: ?_

Shun no sabia de quien o por que se lo habían enviado, en esos momentos se dispuso a ver la misma fotografía de antes la cual mostraba a una chica de cabello naranja y ojos color chocolate que estaba sonriendo, esto hizo que el pelinegro recordara algo que desde esta tarde lo tenia algo preocupado por no poder recordar

El cumpleaños de alice… que tonto como lo pude haber olvidado – se regañaba el chico mientras salía en busca de alguien para que lo ayudara en su problema.

En el camino se encontró con una ex peleadora subterra la cual que venia de la mano con un chico rubio mientras regresaban de ver una batalla.

Julie… billy… ¿no saben donde esta marucho? – decía el chico mientras se paraba enfrente de los mencionados

mmm… bueno yo no lo he visto y tu billy? – decía la chica de cabello plateado

Cuando salí a comprar una soda lo encontré y me dijo que iría a su casa –decía el chico rubio

Muchas gracias billy… nos vemos chicos – decía el pelinegro mientras se iba en busca del pequeño rubio

_Me pregunto si lo habrá recordado…_ - pensaba julie mientras veía el chico irse del inter-espacio bakugan

* * *

><p>En casa de marucho<p>

Valla por fin termine con ese papeleo no me imagino que habría pasado si no lo hubiera organizado y autorizado a tiempo… - decía para sí mismo un pequeño rubio

Marucho que bueno que te encuentro… - decía shun mientras se paraba enfrente del rubio

Shun que haces aquí… y como es que… había olvidado tu entrenamiento ninja ¬¬ -decía marucho

Perdón por entrar a tu casa de esta forma pero… era algo muy importante… - decía el chico de cabellera negra en tono serio

Y de que se trata?... espera creo saber por que estas aquí, después de ver las fotos lo recordaste ¿cierto? – preguntaba marucho son una sonrisa en su rostro

Pues tienes razón y quería preguntarte que es lo que tienes planeado hacer… y si yo podia ayudar... - decía un poco sonrojado el chico y desviando la mirada

Pues creo que será mejor que lo planes tu creo que eres el mas capas de todos para hacerlo ^^ - decía marucho con un gesto de diversión en su rostro

Yoooo? Pero como se te ocurre eso… es ridículo si ni siquiera la he visto en mucho tiempo… no sabría que hacer… - decía el chico con un gesto de desagrado por la petición del pequeño

Esta bien que te parece si hacemos una reunión de todos lo peleadores y así todos le podríamos celebrar juntos ese día tan especial – decía con entusiasmo el pequeño

Creo que tienes razón entonces creo que hay que llamara a nuestros amigos de la tierra, los vestals, neathianos y gundalianos para que así sea una gran reunión – decía el chico pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro

Esta decidido ¿que te parece si buscamos a dan para que nos ayude? – decia el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro

Bien yo lo iré a buscar creo que aun sigue en el inter-espacio bakugan regreso luego… nos vemos marucho – decía el pelinegro mientras se marchaba de la casa de marucho tal y como llego

_Me pregunto como tomara lo de alice_ – pensaba el pequeño rubio mientras caminaba hacia la sala de telecomunicadores

* * *

><p>En el inter-espacio bakugan<p>

Un chico de ojos color miel buscaba a su mejor amigo pero algo lo tomo por sorpresa… un portal dimensional se habría ante el y del mismo comenzaban a salir 2 personas que el conocía a la perfección…

* * *

><p><strong>YOP: ja-ja-ja soy mala…no les voy a decir quien es hasta el próximo capitulo ^^<strong>

**Mizuki: perdónenla es que la verdad se le había olvidado parte de la trama de este finc así que por eso esta muy corto el capi.**

**YOP: bueno pero no deberías de haberlo dicho ante todos ¬¬**

**Mizuki: ^^**

**YOP: bueno este fue el capi que créanme les va a gusta por que lo que viene va a estar…ufff pero si súper bueno ^^**

**Mizuki/YOP: mattanee ^^**

**Dan: y dejen reviews ^^**

**YOP: dan… lárgate ¬¬**

**Mizuki: o si no… (Mostrando su espada)**

**Dan: (corriendo por su vida)**


	2. reencuentro

**Konichiwa ^^**

**YOP: aquí esta la continuación de mi finc ^^ que a la mayoría que lo leyó los dejo con la duda verdad ^^**

**Mizuki: que mala eres ¬¬**

**YOP: si lo se ^^**

**Mizuki: valla eres imposible ¬¬**

**YOP: sabes creo que ya no debería de decir "YOP" y debería de poner solo a Sakura y a ti Mizuki… y claro a la bola de gorrones como dan que gracias a kami no esta aquí…**

**YOP: al fin y al cabo así me conocen muchos…**

**Mizuki: así como quienes?**

**YOP: bueno esta kokoro-chan, sakari-san, alicelove, alice darkus vif, andorea, konan roia… a quienes agradesco el que sigan este finc ^^**

**Mizuki: Ps si tú dices U.U lo aceptare n.n**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FINC ^^**

* * *

><p>En el inter-espacio bakugan<p>

Un chico de ojos color miel buscaba a su mejor amigo pero algo lo tomo por sorpresa… un portal dimensional se habría ante el y del mismo comenzaban a salir 2 personas que el conocía a la perfección…

Shun… tiempo sin verte – decía un chico de cabello blanco, tez morena que venia acompañado de…

Shun! – gritaba una chica de cabello azul marino y ojos verdes que se lanzaba a los brazos del chico pelinegro

Fabia… Ren tiempo sin verlos… ¿que hacen aquí? – mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica

Hemos venido para visitarlos ya que queríamos saber de ustedes… - decía la chica de los ojos verdes.

Si bueno y como están los demás? – preguntaba el chico de cabello blanco

Bueno pues…todos estamos bien… aunque por ahora estaba buscando a Dan para algo muy importante – decía el chico pelinegro

En ese caso nosotros te ayudaremos – decía fabia mientras tomaba del brazo a shun.

Esta… bien… pero fabia por favor suéltame el brazo… - decía el pelinegro de forma cortante.

Hmp. – expreso la chica que accediendo

Ren solo miraba la escena ya que a el, por ahora solo le importaba ver a sus amigos además de que no quería levantar sospechas.

* * *

><p>En un campo de batalla bakugan<p>

EL GANADOR ES DAN KUSO! – decía un hombre por un altavoz

Valla esto fue tan sencillo- decía un chico de cabellera castaña y unos lentes de sol. – _lo mejor será irme a casa…creo que mama preparara puntas de lomo! ^^_ - pensaba muy contento el chico

Aquí estas dan te he estado buscando – decía un pelinegro que venia acompañado

Shun que quier-… FABIA, REN que hacen aquí ? – decía el castaño con sorpresa por verlos

Hola dan gusto en verte… - decía el peliblanco

Tiempo sin verte dan – decía la peliazul mientras tomaba de nuevo el brazo de shun

Valla no sabia que tú… bueno… Shun y tú… - decía un poco impactado el castaño mientras veía a la chica peliazul

Ella y el no son nada de acuerdo Dan! - decía un exaltado chico peliblanco

Si ti lo dices… Ren – decía mientras miraba al peliblanco - pero díganme ¿a que se debe su visita? –pregunto con mucha curiosidad el castaño

Solo venían vernos… pero ya habrá tiempo de habla de eso después de que tu y yo hablemos dan – decía shun mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica

Y sobre que? - preguntaba no muy convencida la chica de lo que sucedía

Bueno pues veras el próximo viernes será el cumpleaños de alguien muy importante para mi, así que marucho y yo hemos decidido realizar una reunión para festejar ese día y necesito la ayuda de dan – decía el pelinegro en tono serio

_Alguien importante para el…no puede ser... acaso será su novia... espero que no se así… no eso no lo permitiré…_ - pensaba la chica al escuchar la razón del pelinegro

Valla así que quieres ver de nuevo a alice ehhh ^^… esta bien te ayudare sabes que ella es muy especial para mi también… claro como amiga – mirando la reacción del pelinegro

Que insinúas Dan ¬¬ - decía el pelinegro

Nada ^^ - contesto

_alice...con que asi se llama..._ - pensaba la chica peliazul

Bueno será mejor que vallamos a la casa de marucho para ver en que podemos ayudar – decía el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la salida del campo de batalle

Si vamos – decía fabia mientras caminaba al lado de shun ni sin antes ser tomada del brazo por ren

Fabia…que es lo que te pasa estas muy extraña desde que llegamos… - preguntaba ren con un cierto tono de reproche

No me pasa nada ren es solo que… - decía mientras observaba a shun que ni siquiera le importo que fabia ya no estuviera a su lado

Es solo que ¿que? fabia dime… sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea –decía el peliblanco mientras soltaba del agarre a la chica

Por que tengo que contarte algo… no es asunto tuyo…deja de meterte en mis asuntos –decía la chica para después dejar con la palabra en la boca al peliblanco

Dan que miraba la escena decidió que lo mejor seria dejarlos resolver sus problemas por ellos mismos pero pensó en mejor apoyar a su amigo

No te preocupes Ren ya veras que todo se solucionara – decía dan en forma comprensiva hacia ren

Tienes razón dan… gracias – decía el peliblanco mostrando una sonrisa a su amigo

* * *

><p>En casa de marucho.-<p>

Ren y fabia estaban en la sala de espera para poder sorprender a marucho; este se encontraba con Dan y Shun hablando de los preparativos de la reunión.

Bien ya pude localizar a nuestros amigos de vestal… y dijeron que vendrían mañana para poder ayudar en algo – decía marucho mientras apretaba botones en una pantalla

Bien marucho y dime quienes vendrán de vestal?…- preguntaba dan

Pues vendrán Mirra, Baron, Ace, Keith y Gus –decía marucho en tono alegre

Bueno pues a nuestros amigos de Neathia y Gundalia ya no hace falta llamarlos… - decía dan con una sonrisa en su rostro

Que?... por que? – preguntaba marucho que se asombro mucho al ver entrar a Fabia y a su gran amigo Ren en la habitacion

FABIA, REN! Que gusto verlos – decía el pequeño rubio

A nosotros también nos alegra verte marucho – decía el peliblanco con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y a que han venido… acaso es por la reunión… -preguntaba marucho

Bueno… de hecho solo veníamos de visita unos días… pero si insisten en que nos quedemos hasta la reunión aceptaremos… ¿verdad ren? – decía la peliazul mientras veía al mencionado

Pues si tú quieres… por mi esta bien – decía el peliblanco

Si, y así podrán conocer a nuestros amigos de vestal y los chicos de la tierra… - decía Dan muy alegre

_Genial así podré conocer a la tal "alice" que me quiere quitar a shun… perfecto_ –pensaba la chica de los ojos verdes

_Me pregunto si será una buena idea que Fabia conozca a Alice después de lo que paso entre nosotros en neathia hace 6 meses_ – pensaba el chico pelinegro mientras veía a la mencionada.

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: bueno pues aki estuvo el 2º capi que igual que el anterior los dejo en suspenso ^^<strong>

**Sakura: bueno ps a mi me toco hacer el papel de segunda ya que a laurita ya no se le dio la gana de escribir lo que ella misma dice sino que prefiere que lo diga mizuki ¬¬**

**Mizuki: bueno si no quieres puedo llamar a alguien más ¬¬**

**Sakura: a si como a quien? ¬¬**

**Mizuki: Dan! Aquí tengo un plato de puntas de lomo solo para ti ^^**

**Dan: puntas de lomo… dame, dame,!**

**Mizuki: vez ^^**

**Sakura: esta bien ya no me quejare ¬¬**

**Mizuki: Así me gusta… bueno eso fue todo por ahora ^^**

**Sakura/Mizuki: mattanee ^^**

**Dan: y dejen reviews ^^ (comiendo)**

**Mizuki: Dan …... largo de aqui ¬¬**


	3. conociendose

**Konichiwa! ^^**

**Mizuki: bueno ps aquí esta el 3º capitulo….**

**Sakura: si espero y les guste ^^; sabes mizuki me pregunto que habrá pasado entre shun y la arroz de fabia ¬¬**

**Mizuki: es que eso no te lo puedo decir así de fácil…^^**

**Dan: Que mala yo también quiero saber ¬¬**

**Mizuki: nunca entiendes verdad dan ¬¬**

**Dan: esta bien me largo… pero una pregunta, cuando veré a runo? **

**Mizuki: pronto ^^**

**Shun: Y cuando veré a alice?**

**Mizuki: pronto ^^**

**Dan/Shun: ¬¬**

**Sakura: Ella tiene razón así que dejen de preguntar si no quieren terminar en un hospital ^^**

**Dan/Shun: ¬¬**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Me pregunto si será una buena idea que Fabia conozca a Alice después de lo que paso entre nosotros en neathia hace 6 meses<em> – pensaba el chico pelinegro mientras veía a la mencionada.

Oye por cierto que no klaus estaba en vestal? –preguntaba dan curioso

Así es pero desde hace unos meces regreso a la tierra por algunos asuntos… - decía marucho tratando de terminar el tema

Pues si tú lo dices… - decía dan poniendo sus brazos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza

Bien que les parece si se quedan a cenar en mi casa para celebrar su llegada – decía marucho que se dirigía ren y fabia

A mi me encantaría y tu que dices fabia? – decía el peliblanco mientras veía a la mencionada

Pues no lo se… shun que te parece si mejor me invitas a conocer el lugar – decía fabia tomando a shun del brazo

Fabia suéltame… no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado – decía el pelinegro mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica

Pero shun… no tienes por que ser así conmigo…tu sabes lo que- decía la chica antes de ser interrumpida por cierto peliblanco

Fabia ya déjalo no ves que no le interesa por ahora… shun tiene cosas que hacer ¿verdad shun? – decía ren con un tono de fastidio

Así es, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme – decía shun mientras se marchaba del lugar

_Porque shun…porque me dejas sin dar alguna explicación…no…no me daré por vencida…tú solo serás mió_ - pensaba la ojiverde

Marucho crees que gato me pueda llevar a ver a alice… - decía el castaño al ver la escena

Bueno ya que insistes le diré a gato que te lleve – decía marucho mientras veía a dan

Yo quiero ir contigo – menciono fabia

De acuerdo fabia… además así conocerás a alice…creo que te agradara ella es muy dulce con todos… te gustaría venir ren? – preguntaba el castaño

A…bueno… yo… -decía el peliblanco hasta que fue interrumpido por la chica

Vamos ren acompáñame por favor no me gustaría ir sola… si? – decía la chica mientras tomaba el brazo del chico

Esta bien – decía ren que desviaba la mirada para que nadie notara que se sonrojaba

Bueno ya que ren y fabia va a venir conmigo marucho vienes con nosotros? – decía le castaño

lo siento dan pero tengo cosas que hacer y además de que seré yo quien recibirá a nuestros amigos los vestals - decía el pequeño rubio

bien como quieras – le contesta el castaño mientras salía de la habitación con fabia y ren

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otra parte una chica de cabellos naranjas estaba en un hermoso prado que se encontraba alado de su casa disfrutaba del aire fresco que había ahí. Regreso a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó sobre su cama la lado de ella se encontraba un pequeño buró con un par de fotografías .alice se dispuso a observarlas en ellas es encontraban los peleadores originales después de que derrotaran a naga pero había una la cual llamo su atención esta fotografía mostraba a un chico de cabellera negra que tomaba de la mano a una chica de cabellos naranjas mientras sonreían<p>

_Por que shun por que me dejaste sola… por que ni siquiera me recuerdas…_ – decía la chica para si misma casi como un susurro antes de derramar una lagrima..

Alice te buscan – gritaba su abuelo

Enseguida voy abuelo - le contesto la chica mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas y se arreglaba para salir a recibir a quien la buscaba. Bajo por las escaleras, se dispuso ha abrir la puerta y su cara se lleno de alegría al ver quien era…

Hola es bueno verte…klaus – decía la chica mientras veía la chico parado en su puerta

Hola alice toma esto es para ti – decía el chico mientras le daba un ramo de rosas rojas

Muchas gracias klaus no te hubieras molestado… pasa por favor te gustaría quedarte a cenar? – decía la chica mientras tomaba las flores e invitaba a pasar al chico…

lo siento alice no puedo hoy …tengo una reunión por parte de la compañía solo quería ver si estabas bien y también para darte el ramo… ya que tu cumpleaños se acerca… - decía el chico que le regala una sonrisa a la chica

Si pero no era necesario que vinieras hasta mi casa solo para darme el ramo - decía con cierto tono de diversión en su voz

Para mí si lo era puesto que me dio la oportunidad de verte - decía el chico

Muchas gracias- decía la chica para después darle un beso en la mejilla y el chico se sonrojaba

Bueno será mejor que me valla – decía el chico que se disponía a regresar a su nave pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando otra nave conocida por ambos comenzaba a aterrizar

_Me pregunto si será…_- pensaba la chica de cabellos naranjas

Me parece que es nuestro buen amigo dan – decía del chico mientras veía bajar al mencionado pero con un par de acompañantes desconocidos para ellos

Alice gusto en verte… klaus que haces aquí? - Preguntaba el castaño al ver al chico

Yo solo vine a darle un pequeño presente a alice por su próximo cumpleaños –decia klaus mientras sonreía triunfante

Eso quiere decir que… tu y alice…bueno… ya sabes…son… -preguntaba el castaño con mucha impresión al ver el ramo de rosas

Dan no deberías de preguntar esas cosas… - decía la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras escondia el ramo detras de su espalda

Bueno dan no nos presentaras a tus acompañantes – decía el chico mientras veía a fabia y a ren

Así …bueno ellos son mis amigos fabia y ren – decía dan con una sonrisa

Es un placer señorita… - decía el chico que tomaba la mano de la peliazul y la besaba con ternura lo que provoco el sonrojo de la chica y el enojo del peliblanco

Soy la princesa fabia de neathia…es un placer- decía la chica

_Que chica tan hermosa…_- pensaba alice alr ver a fabia hasta que un chico llamó su atencion

Mucho gusto mi nombre es ren… - decía el peliblanco estirando la mano hacia alice

El gusto es mió…mi nombre es alice… - decía la chica regalándole una sonrisa lo cual provoco el sonrojo en el peliblanco

_Valla que es hermosa…ya veo por que shun esta interesado en ella…_ - pensaba el chico peliblanco mientras veía a alice

Lo siento dan pero tengo que irme… nos vemos alice querida…- decía klaus mientras besaba la mejilla de alice

_Esta tipa ya tiene novio… creo que podré tomar ventaja de ello con shun…_ - pensaba la chica peliazul

Espera klaus tengo que decirte algo – gritaba dan para alcanzar al mencionada que ya casi se encontraba subiendo su nave

Que ocurre dan? –preguntaba klaus

Shun y marucho están preparando una fiesta sorpresa para alice, reuniremos a todos nuestros amigos para celebrarlo y pensábamos que ya que tu y alice... bueno ya sabes…que si te gustaría venir… - decía dan jugando un poco con sus manos

_Con que shun quiere recuperar a alice…eso jamás se lo permitiré..._ –pensaba klaus mientras veía al chico

Con gusto aceptare tu oferta mi querido amigo dan solo dime cuando se celebrara y ahí estaremos… - decía klaus mientras subía a su nave…

Esta bien - decía el castaño que solo vio cuando la nave de klaus se iba

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto alice empezaba a conocer a los nuevos amigos del castaño…<p>

Bueno les gustaría pasar la cena ya casi esta lista por que no se quedan a cenar… - decía la chica de cabellos naranjas regalándoles una sonrisa a sus invitados

A mi me encantaría muchas gracias – decía ren que entraba a la casa mientras que fabia antes de entrar vio con recelo a alice he hizo lo mismo que su amigo. Dan que se había despedido de klaus corrió a la casa para entrar ya que desde que llego solo queria hablar con su vieja amiga

* * *

><p>Ya dentro de la casa ren admiraba lo rustico de esta y fabia solo se limitaba a estar sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados<p>

Bueno dan ya a que se debe tu visita? –preguntaba alice que comenzaba servir un poco de te en la sala

Que acaso uno debe de tener razones para poder ver a su amiga – decía el castaño con cierto tono de diversión en su voz

Si claro dan… de ser así no crees que nos habríamos visto ya hace mucho tiempo – decía la chica mientras miraba al castaño no muy convencida de su respuesta y con un tono de divercion en su voz

Si no se vieron fue por que no le dio la gana verte eso es todo , además shun, dan y marucho estaban ayudando a mi planeta de la invasión… acaso crees que perderían su tiempo aquí – decía fabia aun con los brazos cruzados y sin dirigirle la mirada a alice

A… bueno…eso yo…no lo sabia… - decía alice que solo pudo esconder su mirada para después decir – lamento el cometario… creo que iré a ver si ya esta la cena –decia la chica mientras se iba a su cocina pero alguien la fue a buscar…

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: jajajajajajaja (risa malvada) soy mala los dejare en suspenso ^^(otra vez)<strong>

**Sakura: a maldita fabia ahora si ya comencé a odiarla ¬¬**

**Mizuki: valla esta que por fin te das cuenta de la clase de tipa que es ¬¬**

**Sakura: es que como se atreve a decirle eso alice…por cierto quien es el que la va a buscar…ehhh… mizuki-chan**

**Mizuki: eso lo veras en el siguiente capi ^^**

**Sakura: hasta a mi me deja con la duda ¬¬**

**Mizuki: bueno sin nada mas que decir…**

**Sakura/Mizuki: mattanee ^^**

**Sakura: y dejen reviews**


	4. la cruda verdad

**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: bueno…primero que nada perdón por no haber actualizado antes…es que…**

**Sakura: Malditos exámenes ¬¬ y malditas tareas atrasadas ¬¬**

**Mizuki: sip…eso mismo digo yo…y creo que no podré actualizar muy pronto por lo mismo…U.U **

**Sakura: sip…en verdad lo sentimos u.u**

**Mizuki: pero bueno…algún día podré legislar la ley anti-tareas y anti-exámenes ^^**

**Sakura: siiii! ^^….ahh y también queremos agradecer a nuestras amigas kokoro kazami, estelaluna, sakari 1495, natsu kazami, kisara kazami G, konan-roia, maki de tu corazon, mahochis-san, pegasus for kiss, andorea shioow y a alicelove001….por seguir nuestro finc y apoyarnos tanto para que sigamos escribiendo ^^**

**Mizuki/Sakura: hontoni…Arigato! ^^**

**Sakura: sin nada más por el momento aquí esta el capi ^^**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FINC…**

* * *

><p>Si no se vieron fue por que no le dio la gana verte eso es todo, además shun, dan y marucho estaban ayudando a mi planeta de la invasión… acaso crees que perderían su tiempo aquí – decía fabia aun con los brazos cruzados y sin dirigirle la mirada a alice<p>

A… bueno…eso yo…no lo sabia… - decía alice que solo pudo esconder su mirada para después decir –lamento el cometario… creo que iré a ver si ya esta la cena –decía la chica mientras se iba a su cocina pero alguien la fue a buscar…

Por que le dijiste esas cosas tan feas a alice, fabia? – gritaba el castaño

Ella se lo busco… yo solo le dije la verdad – dijo indiferente la chica

Pero esa no era la forma de hacerlo cierto ren… donde esta - preguntaba el castaño al no hallar al mencionado –bueno eso no importa fabia que mala fuiste con alice – regañando

Hmp – se limito a decir la chica que solo desvió la mirada

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto el peliblanco había ido ha buscar a la pelinaranja a la cocina pero su sorpresa vino al ver que no estaba ahí entro y vio por la ventana a la chica que corría en dirección a su lugar favorito ren la siguió hasta que pudo divisar un hermoso campo justo en el centro se encontraba una chica de cabellos naranjas llorando<p>

Dan no debiste venir… - decía la chica dándole la espalda al recién llegado

No soy dan… pero solo quería saber si estabas bien… - contesto el peliblanco

Ren… pero por que? – menciono la chica mientras volteaba a ver el chico

Es que no me gustaría verte triste… y menos por algo que fabia dijo… - respondía ren que se acercaba a la chica

Pero no entiendo por que venir hasta aquí solo para verme? – decía la chica

Bueno...ps eso es…por que me preocupe por ti... es que la forma en que te hablo fabia no fue la mas correcta… - respondió el peliblanco

Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi…eres muy lindo… - le decía la chica mientras le regalaba una de sus características sonrisas, lo cual hizo que el peliblanco se sonrojara, todo iba bien hasta que cierta peliazul grito

Y yo que venia a pedirte disculpas…hmp… tu al parecer no tienes vergüenza si querías estar a solas con ren debiste de habérselo dicho antes y no fingir que te había lastimado… valla ahora se por que shun te dejo… - fabia se había descontrolado por completo

Espera fabia no es lo que tu crees… - decía ren hasta haber sido interrumpido por la peliazul

No me importa lo que me digas ren…me da igual…sabes que lo mejor será que me valla…adiós…- decía mientras se marchaba del lugar y subía ala nave

Fabia…alice no llores…lo mejor será dejarla que se valla… solo así se le pasar el enojo… - ren consolaba a alice al ver que comenzaba a llorar por las palabras de fabia

Esta bien ren…perdóname por molestarte…- decía la pelirroja mientras secaba sus lagrimas

No hay por que… deberíamos ir a ver si ya esta todo listo para cenar…por que tu oferta sigue en pie no? –preguntaba el chico para alegrar a la pelinaranja

Por supuesto…mejor regresemos a la casa… - decía mientras caminaba en dirección a esta

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto fabia que había llegado a la nave estaba furiosa por la escena antes vista "acaso le habían dado celos de ver a alice con ren…o es que odiaba tanto a al pelinaranja que no pudo evitar responder así…" no lo sabia … pero solo pudo decirle a gato<p>

Por favor podrías llevarme de regreso a la casa marucho – casi ordenando

Pero señorita fabia…el joven dan y el joven ren no vendrán con nosotros? –preguntaba

No ren esta ahora haciendo se amigo de esa chica…y dan creo que se quedara aquí…no me importa… solo quiero que me lleves de regreso…después vendrás por ellos…ahora vámonos – decía la chica que tomaba asiento y cruzaba los brazos

Esta bien señorita fabia como usted guste – contestaba mientras ponía andar la nave, alice y ren solo vieron partir a la nave, dan solo salio y vio a alice y a ren que se miraban hasta que...

Parece que nos quedaremos en tu casa…no hay problema verdad? –pregunto el peliblanco

Por supuesto que no…para mi será un placer… después de todo somos amigos ahora verdad? – decía la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro…el castaño fue con ellos y pregunto

Oigan que hacen aquí…alice estas bien…y por cierto donde esta fabia? – miraba a todos lados sin ver ala mencionada

Ella se fue…dijo que no queria estar aquí… todo por mi culpa – decía la pelinaranja con la cabeza gacha

No fue tu culpa alice… fabia esta así por shun…déjala ya se la pasara- decía el peliblanco mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la chica

_Por shun es que acaso ella y el estaban saliendo ..no… no shun no puede haberme hecho eso … - _pensaba la chica al escuchar la razón pero decidió hacer caso omiso de eso …por ahora solo le importaba estar con su nuevo amigo y ver al otro

Bueno creo que nos quedaremos aquí….por que no mejor vamos adentro a platicar…estoy seguro de que a drago le encantara ver a hydranoid – decía el castaño con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la casa junto con alice y ren

* * *

><p>Ya dentro de la casa, alice dan y ren comenzaron a cenar y a platicar en eso el castaño hablo<p>

Oye alice…tu abuelo no nos acompañara…? –preguntaba

Lamentablemente no tiene mucho trabajo… últimamente se ha concentrado mucho en eso…y a veces suelo ayudarlo, solo que ahora me pidió que los atendiera y que lo disculparan por su ausencia- decía la pelinaranja mientras les sonreía

Ya veo…y hydranoid donde esta? –preguntaba de nuevo el castaño

El esta arriba… trajiste a drago estoy segura de que le encantara verlo…- decía la chica

Si aquí esta – decía el castaño mientras salía una esfera pequeña de su bolsillo de su pantalón

Alice es bueno verte otra ves…como has estado…?- preguntaba la esfera

Pues bien…gracias por preguntar…por cierto ren tu también tienes un bakugan? –preguntaba la chica

Si aquí esta…vamos sal y preséntate… - decía el peliblanco que veía como salía una pequeña esfera de su bolsillo

Es un placer mi nombre es lynhold… - decía la pequeña esfera poniendo se justo en frente de alice

Es un placer…parece que eres un bakugan de atributo darkus…hydranoid también lo es… por que no se lo presentas drago y así pueden conversar entre ustedes les párese? -decía la chica

Claro…vamos lynhold - decía la pequeña esfera mientras se iba junto con la otra a la habitación de alice dejando a los peleadores cenando y platicando

Y bien dan ahora me dirás la verdadera razón por la que me visitas - decía la pelinaranja

Pues solo era para avisarte que nos reuniremos con nuestros amigos los vestals, seria el viernes de esta semana, así que me preguntaba si querías venir? - preguntaba el castaño

Me encantaría tiene tiempo que no veo a mirra y a los demás…talvez no fui de mucha ayuda en contra del rey senoheld pero aun así somos amigos no? – comentaba la chica

Quienes son los vestals? – preguntaba ren

Veras ellos son unos amigos con los cuales salvamos a toda la raza bakugan de la destrucción …- comentaba el castaño

Ya veo así que no solo han ayudado a neathia sino también a otros mundos no es así – decía el peliblanco – Por cierto tal ves suene indiscreto pero que relación tienes con shun?- preguntaba

A…bueno…yo…no se como explicarlo …veras desde la batalla con los vestals shun y yo nos separamos y hasta ahora no lo he visto …tal vez ya se olvido de mi – comentaba la chica mientras escondía si mirada

Shun no te ha olvidado alice…sabes que el esta justo ahora preparan- decía el peliblanco hasta que el castaño le tapo la boca

Por favor no le digas dejemos que sea sorpresa- decía el castaño en vos baja para que la chica no lo escuchara

Esta bien pero me lo hubieras dicho antes- le reprochaba el peliblanco – bueno pero por favor disculpa mi indiscreción es solo que estoy seguro de que el te aprecia mucho después de todo fueron compañeros y además salieron un tiempo... ¿no? –

Sabes ahora que lo dices tienes razón ren …y no te preocupes … pero ahora que lo mencionas esa chica… fabia me pregunto por que esa chica me trato así sin siquiera conocerme? –se preguntaba la chica

bueno creo que yo puedo contestar eso – respondió ren -veras cuando los gundalianos invadimos neathia fabia busco ayuda con los peladores pero shun fue el único quien le creyó , después, cuando llegaron a neathia fabia y shun estaba mas unidos que de costumbre … ella me dijo que salieron pero que gracias a que la guerra había terminado el decidió regresar a la tierra y terminan su relación …bueno al menos eso me dijo ella pero desde que llegamos ella solo ha insistido en estar a solas con el … se comporta de manera extraña… - decía con cierto tono de tristeza al decir lo ultimo

Así que por eso fabia estaba con el cuando los viene el inter-espacio cierto ren?- preguntaba el castaño

Así que …shun y fabia…estuvieron saliendo …ya veo …esa es la razón …_*creo que lo mejor será olvidarme de el… al fin y al cabo si me dejo de ver por irse con ella… no veo por que debo de impedirme ser feliz con alguien que si me valora y esta al tanto de mi … como klaus …* -_pensaba la chica

Ren se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho estuvo mal así que decidió arreglar las cosas – sabes alice estoy seguro de que tienes vario pretendientes como este chico de pelo plateado…cual era su nombre? –preguntaba

Te refieres a klaus… si es alguien muy importante…el durante un tiempo estuvo al pendiente de mi… - decía la chica – incluso ese día…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de marucho<p>

Señor su invitado ya esta aquí – decía uno de los sirvientes de marucho

Perfecto hazlo pasar- contesto

Es bueno verte mi buen amigo…- decía cierto rubio...

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: adivinen quien es ^^ jajaja<strong>

**Sakura: quien es? O.O**

**Mizuki: No te lo diré hasta el próximo capi ^^**

**Sakura: pero para eso falta mucho ¬¬ **

**Mizuki: lo siento pero así debe ser además de que pido una disculpa por el capi tan corto U.U**

**Sakura: si en verdad lo lamentamos…pero bueno cuando tengamos tiempo subiremos el siguiente capi ^^**

**Mizuki: bueno sin nada más que decir **

**Sakura/Mizuki: mattanee ^^**

**Mizuki: fabia es una… mejor me callo ¬¬**

**Sakura: si la odiamos ^^**


	5. El plan

**Konichiwa! ^^**

**Mizuki: gomenasai! .**

**Sakura: por que? O.O**

**Mizuki: por no haber actualizado antes …la razón la misma de la ultima vez u.u**

**Sakura: si….de veras lo sentimos pero aki esta el capi esperamos les guste …algún comentario adicional ^^…?**

**Mizuki: si el que va a la casa de marucho es… (sakura le tapa la boca)**

**Sakura: eso no se dice ahora …..mejor lean el capi y descúbranlo ^^u**

**Mizuki: (sin poder respirar) umm….m…mmm….**

**Sakura: que…..así! (le destapa la boca)**

**Mizuki: intentas matarme! ¬¬ **

**Sakura: a veces … pero hoy fue un accidente ^^**

**Mizuki: ¬¬ **

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ^^**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de marucho<p>

– Señor su invitado ya esta aquí – decía uno de los sirvientes de marucho

– Perfecto hazlo pasar – contesto

– Es bueno verte mi buen amigo…klaus – decía cierto rubio

– El gusto es mió marucho –

– Que te parece si cenamos y hablamos de negocios? –

– Por supuesto –

Ya en el gran comedor solo estaban klaus y marucho teniendo una platica (**muy ****aburrida ¬¬**) sobre sus inversiones en la empresa de marucho a favor de klaus ya que este tenia al ABUELO de alice trabajando para ellos desarrollando tecnología para innovar a la sociedad

– Es cierto marucho, Dan me comento que shun y tu estan planeando una fiesta sorpresa para mi querida alice …eso es cierto? –

– Asi es …recuerda que alice es como una hermana para mi asi que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de celebrar su cumpleaños –

– De ti lo entiendo… pero de shun… se supone que se fue junto contigo a neathia y no se ha vuelto a aparecer para ver a alice …tu sabes mejor que nadie que alice estuvo en peligro de morir gracias a el ….no se porque intenta organizar una fiesta para alice… después de todo ella es mi… – decía el peliplateado hasta ser interrumpido

– Basta, ya lo se klaus pero alice y shun son mis amigos asi no veo porque hay algo malo en ello –

– Si tu lo dices marucho pero debo advertirte que no dejare que shun se acerque a alice con otras intenciones que no sean de amistad –

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto fabia recién llegaba a la mansión de marucho<p>

– Debo de ver la forma de que esa tipa se aleje de shun para que pueda llevarlo de regreso a neathia …–

– Pero princesa…esta segura de esto …el joven shun …ya no es el mismo que antes y asi jamás podrá….– dijo aranaud hasta ser interrumpido

– Eso lo se pero no cambian los sentimientos que tengo hacia el y si no es mió …no sera de nadie mas – justo en ese momento entra en el comedor donde marucho y klaus tenían su cena

– A disculpen …no debía interrumpir – decía Fabia

– Fabia que haces aquí no se supone que irías con Dan a ver a alice? – pregunto marucho

– Si pero decidí mejor regresar …tenia… pensado cenar contigo pero veo que tienes compañía – mirando a klaus

– Asi es …déjame presentarlos – decía el rubio

– No es necesario mi buen amigo ….ya que la princesa fabia y yo ya nos conocemos –

– Pero como? – decía el pequeño algo confundido

– Fue justo cuando llegaron a la casa de alice , yo estaba de visita y fue dan quien nos presento …no es verdad princesa? –

– Asi es... pero puedes llamarme Fabia, Fabia sheen –

– Ahora que lo pienso tu también eres un príncipe verdad klaus? – comentaba marucho

– Soy descendiente de la realeza alemana se puede decir que si –

– Asi que eres de la realeza valla no me sorprende porque tanta formalidad – dijo fabia

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto el alguna parte de la ciudad se encontraba un pelinegro caminado sin rumbo hasta que llego a un lugar conocido por el, el restaurante de la familia mizaki estaba apunto de cerrar hasta que cierta peliceleste se percato de quien era<p>

– Shun eres tu? – miraba sorprendida la peliceleste

– Runo tiempo sin verte como has estado? – decía el pelinegro mientras entraba al restaurante

– Bien pero puedo ver que algo te preocupa cuéntame que es lo que te aflige – decía runo mientras le servia una taza de café

– Es solo que el cumpleaños de alice se acerca, marucho y yo estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa pero…estoy realmente confundido con respecto a ella –

– Por que lo dices, es que acaso ya no la quieres? – preguntaba la chica

– Claro que si…la amo pero….después de este tiempo que me aleje de ella no se si sienta lo mismo por mi –

– *_acaso __marucho __no __le __dijo__…__diablos __esto __sera __un __gran __problema _*Ya veo… no te preocupes…estoy segura de que todo se solucionara *_ademas __ella __aun __te __quiere __tanto __como __tu__ …__solo __debes __de__d emostrárselo__ …_* - pensaba runo

– Creo que tienes razón…muchas gracias por escucharme …sabes … no se porque ni como llegue aquí, solo se que me alegro de haber lo hecho –

– Me alegro ser de ayuda*_tienes __que __apresurarte __antes __de __que __sea __demasiado __tarde_* – pensaba la chica

– Bueno sera mejor que me valla – decía el pelinegro mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera

– De acuerdo pero no hay necesidad de que lo pagues es cortesía de la casa –

– Que linda runo gracias…es cierto se me olvida decirte, dan te extraña mucho – decía el pelinegro antes de salir

– *_dan __me __extraña_* – pensaba sonrojada

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en casa de marucho<p>

– Que les parece si cenamos todos juntos? – decía marucho con una sonrisa

– A mi me parece bien en tanto la princesa esta de acuerdo – comentaba klaus

– Para mi sera un placer –

– Maestro marucho tiene una llamada de la señorita runo dice que es muy importante – decía cato que entraba a la habitación

– De runo? me pregunto que es lo que pasa… discúlpenme por favor sigan cenando yo regresare enseguida –

– De acuerdo – decían ambos chicos mienta veían a marucho retirarse

– Y bien princesa me dirá la verdadera razón por la cual regreso a la mansión? –

– asi que te diste cuenta …eres muy observador…pues veras mi objetivo principal es shun kazami, esa tal alice es la piedra de mi zapato, no podría estar cerca de esa tipa ….y menos en su casa –

– asi que te desagrada alice por que ella fue la novia de shun y como shun esta planeando su fiesta estas celosa? –

– Asi es …no quiero que esa tipa se acerque a shun… esa es la razón por la que he venido a la tierra –

– ya veo asi que te gusta shun …creo que podríamos hacer una alianza ya que yo tampoco quiero que shun se acerque a mi querida alice… *_ya __que __no __seria __lo __mas __conveniente __en __estos __días*_…que te parece si los separamos aun mas …–

– Tienes una mente muy calculadora te escucho –

– Nuestro plan comenzara el día de la fiesta – decía el peliplateado con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con marucho<p>

– MARUCHO! – gritaba runo por la pantalla

– Que te sucede runo? Por que gritas? –

– Por que no le dijiste a shun lo de alice … y peor aun porque no me dijiste que estaban planeando una fiesta sorpresa para alice –

– Como es que te enteraste? –

– Shun vino a mi restaurante y tuvimos una conversación donde me dijo todo sobre la fiesta y quienes la organizaban …pero lo que mas me preocupo fue lo que me dijo sobre alice …marucho …shun aun esta enamorado de ella debemos ayudarlos –

– Tranquila runo… sabes que shun es mi amigo y no quiero que alice tenga mas problemas de los que ya tiene …lo de la fiesta es lo único que se me ocurrió para juntara a alice y a shun … –

– Cielos… bueno tendremos que ver la forma de hacer que se junten de nuevo antes de que – decía la chica antes de ser interrumpida

– Ya lo se runo, tengo un plan cuento contigo? –

– Claro que si –

– Bien este es el plan primero cuando llegue el día de la fiesta procuraremos mantener alejado a klaus de alice ..

– Pero como haremos eso, que yo sepa klaus no la dejara sola ni un segundo y menos con shun ahí –

– Para eso necesitare que encuentres a esa chica antes de la fiesta

– Te refieres a … –

– La misma ella es la única razón por la que klaus dejaría a alice sola al menos para que arregle las cosas con shun …–

– Pero marucho ella sabes que se negara y mas por que se trata de klaus –

– Solo dile el objetivo principal de esto…si le dices que es para ayudar a alice seguro vendrá –

– Esta bien...solo espero que funcione –

– Claro que funcionara ahora solo debemos decirle a dan lo que pasara –

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: a puesto a que la mayoría pensaba que era keith el que llegaba a la casa de marucho ^^<strong>

**Sakura: no puedo creerlo fabia apenas conoce a klaus y ya estan conspirando contra alice y shun …**

**Mizuki: y no sabes lo que viene después ….créeme que odiaras a fabia y a klaus mas **

**Sakura: no me digas … no mejor si dime… no mejor no …bueno si….**

**Mizuki: aunque digas eso no te lo diré …hasta el próximo capi **

**Sakura: espero que para la otra no te tardes demasiado ¬¬**

**Mizuki: jejeje ^^u no esta vez no me tardare demasiado **

**Sakura: bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el capi …por favor dejen reviews **

**Mizuki: sin nada mas que decir…**

**Sakura/Mizuki: mattanee! ^^**


	6. declaraciones

**Konichiwa!**

**Mizuki: si e que no tengo perdón de dios pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración ^^u**

**Sakura: y con eso de que tenia que pasar sus exámenes … ^^u**

**Mizuki: ni me lo recuerdes -.- … bueno esperemos disfruten este capi ya que vendrán declaraciones fuertes de nuestros peleadores ^^**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SON LOS QUE ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR ^^**

* * *

><p>– Para eso necesitare que encuentres a esa chica antes de la fiesta<p>

– Te refieres a …

– La misma ella es la única razón por la que klaus dejaría a alice sola al menos para que arregle las cosas con shun …

– Pero marucho ella sabes que se negara y mas por que se trata de klaus –

– Solo dile el objetivo principal de esto…si le dices que es para ayudar a alice seguro vendrá –

– Esta bien...solo espero que funcione –

– Claro que funcionara ahora solo debemos decirle a dan lo que pasara –

– Es cierto… y dan como esta? – decía la peliazul con cierto sonrojo

– El esta en casa de alice, pero creo que regresara mañana –

– Ya veo – dijo con desilusión – *yo esperaba verlo *–

– Maestro marucho sus invitados de vestal ya han llegado – decía cato que hacia su aparición en la sala

– Perfecto hazlos pasar –

– Que! Mirra y los demas estan aquí? – gritaba la chica

– Si, pero no te preocupes le pediré a cato que pase por ti para que vengas y terminemos los preparativos ya que seria un gran detalle si prepararas el pastel de cumpleaños de alice, bueno adiós – dijo esto el pequeño después de cortar comunicación con runo

– Chicos tempo sin verlos – decía el pequeño rubio

– Marucho es bueno verte – decía mirra

– Hola maestro marucho! – grito barón

– Que hay marucho – decía ace

– Llegaron justo a tiempo para que hagamos la fiesta – decía marucho

– ¿Para quien es la fiesta? – pregunto keith

– Que no es obvio es para nosotros – decía ace de manera arrogante

– De hecho es para alice, verán su cumpleaños es este viernes asi que shun y yo pensamos que seria una buena idea hacer una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos peleadores –

– Es tan importante esa chica para ustedes – preguntaba Gus que hacia su aparición al lado de Keith

– Asi es ella es como una hermana para mi y para shun bueno es mas que eso –

– ¿Te refieres a que el ninja emo de shun quiere a alice? – pregunto Ace

– Asi es –

– Genial una fiesta para la maestra alice y su novio el maestro shun – gritaba barón con mucha felicidad y emoción

– Sshhhh! – decía marucho callando a baron – no lo grites que fabia y klaus podrían escucharte

– ¿Klaus esta aquí? Pense que el aun estaba en vestal – dijo ace

– Pues verán…– decía marucho revelándoles el secreto de alice

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con runo <strong>

La peliceleste se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad en busca de una dirección, fue entonces cuando llego a un conjunto de departamentos muy lujosos al cual entro y pregunto en recepción

– Disculpe señorita vengo buscando a una amiga – decía runo mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel a la recepcionista y esta lo miraba

– Permítame un momento tengo que llamar para que me den permiso de que pase – contesto la mujer que tomaba el teléfono y al poco rato lo colgó para decirle a runo que podía pasar

– Gracias –contesto y fue entonces que tomo el elevador que la conduciría el 5 piso de el edificio y justo en frente de la salida estaba la puerta del departamento 456, que era el que buscaba, toco el timbre y del departamento salio una chica rubia de cabello corto y ojos lila

– Chris tiempo sin verte –

– Runo que gusto que vengas a visitarnos, pasa por favor – decía la rubia mientras dejaba entrar a la peliceleste y cerraba la puerta

– Hola runo, … a que se debe tu visita? – decía cierta castaña de ojos azules que entraba en la habitación

– Soon es bueno verte – decía runo mientras iba a abrazar a su amiga

– A bueno pues vine a invitarlas a una fiesta es para celebrar el cumpleaños de alice – decía sonriente

– De alice, que lindo de tu parte runo – decía la rubia – es cierto, para que veas lo buenas que somos iré a comprar un pastel y lo comeremos ¿te parece? – runo ya no pudo contestarle ya que Chris se había ido

– Valla nunca cambia – decía sonriente Soon

– Soon necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante – decía runo de manera seria

– De que se trata –

– Veras Alice aun esta enamorada de shun y queremos unirlos el dia de la fiesta – decía runo

– Que bien –

– pero hay un problema –

– Dime –

– Alice esta comprometida con … Klaus – decía agachando la mirada

– Con… Klaus, ¿el mismo Klaus que conozco? – preguntaba anonadada la castaña

– Asi es y bueno necesitamos tu ayuda para que Klaus se aleje de Alice lo suficiente como para que arregle las cosas con shun te lo ruego – decía runo para que Soon accediera

– Lo siento runo, pero klaus es parte de mi pasado, no puedo ni siquiera verle la cara – contestaba con tristeza

– Eso lo se, pero hazlo por alice, ella y shun aun se aman pero por causas del destino se separaron –

– Lo lamento runo, no los puedo ayudar – al terminar de decir esto la chica regreso a su habitación dejando sola a runo que solo pudo tomar su bolso y salir del apartamento

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con marucho<strong>

– ¡Alice es la prometida de Klaus! – grito ace muy sorprendido

– Esperen que paso con el maestro shun que no él era su novio? – dijo baron igual

– Eso fue antes ahora gracias a las inversiones que Klaus hizo a las investigaciones del doctor Michelle (**no se si se escriba asi ^^u**), este dijo que seria mejor si estuvieran comprometidos, fue entonces cuando klaus acepto el compromiso y regreso de vestal – decía con cierto tono de tristeza el pequeño

– Yo no sabia que se arreglaran los matrimonios asi en la tierra – decía keith

– Por eso necesito su ayuda chicos –

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con dan<strong>

Dan y ren estaban en la casa de alice descansando cómodamente en la habitación de huéspedes pero por alguna razón no podían conciliar el sueño

– Ren ¿aun estas despierto? – Pregunto dan

– Si ¿que pasa? –

– Solo quería preguntarte algo… y quiero que me contestes con toda sinceridad… te gusta alguien? – pregunto como si nada, mirando al techo dejando muy sorprendido al peliblanco

Aaa… bueno… yo…no se si me guste… en realidad estoy muy confundido desde que llegamos a la tierra…– decía Ren mientras se cubría la cara con las sabanas

– Confundido? Por que? – preguntaba dan mientras se sentaba en la cama

– Pues veras Zenet y yo habíamos salido durante un tiempo, pero Fabia se sentía sola fue entonces cuando comencé a estar mas cerca de ella y me di cuenta de que me sentía muy bien de estar a su lado… y luego llegando a la tierra me encuentro con Alice… no te niego que es muy bella, pero aun no se que es lo que me atrae – decía mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama mirando hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama donde se podía apreciar la luna llena

– Es por eso que fuiste a buscarla cuando fabia la ofendió? – pregunto dan de manera seria

– No lo se con exactitud pero tal ves tengas razón – contesto el peliblanco – y tu tienes a alguien especial dan?

– Claro que si, pero estoy igual de confundido que tu –

– Por que? –

– Veras desde que conozco a Runo siempre me ha gustado, pero cuando conocimos a Fabia me pareció alguien muy hermosa, aunque, cuando supe que ella y shun estaban saliendo preferí no hacer caso de mis sentimientos, desde entonces no se que hacer – decía algo preocupado

–Es extraño no te parece – comentaba Ren

– Por que lo dices –

– Por que ambos estamos confundidos y gracias a la misma chica –

– Tienes razón me pregunto si shun se sentirá igual –

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto con shun <strong>

Este se encontraba en su dojo aun no podía conciliar el sueño asi que prefería estar meditando en el pasillo donde podía ver la luna, la cual traía a su mente este recuerdo…

**Flash back.-**

– _Se encontraba un chico de cabello negro a la orilla de un muelle viendo el atardecer, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien_

– _Perdón por hacerte esperar shun, pero para que me querías ver? – comentaba una pelinaranja recién llegando_

– _Alice tenemos que hablar – decía el chico_

_De que? – _

– _Alice lo lamento pero necesito alejarme un tiempo de ti – _

– _Pero por que dices eso? Es que acaso ya no me quieres – decía la chica mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas _

– _Perdóname… – decía el chico que solo se alejaba del lugar sin dar mas explicaciones dejando a la pelinaranja sola _

**Fin del flash back.-**

El joven pelinegro se atormentaba cada ves mas por esos pensamientos, el recordar como los ojos de la chica que amaba se llenaban de lagrimas le dolía en su interior y aun peor… el se fue sin dar una sola explicación

– *_Como te pude haber hecho esto alice… lo lamento tanto pero juro que no te volveré ha hacer daño… yo no te perderé asi de fácil…_ *– se decía el chico viendo la luna

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: tengo tantas ganas de golpear a shun ¬¬<strong>

**Sakura: no lo hagas por que si lo haces podrías matarlo y nos quedaríamos sin finc ^^u**

**Mizuki: pero tu viste lo que le hizo …bueno dejando eso de lado …que fuertes declaraciones no?**

**Sakura: si aunque yo creo que la mayoría ya tenia la idea de que alice era la prometida de Klaus **

**Alice: ….**

**Mizuki: gomen alice pero asi es la trama ^^u… bueno esperamos les haya gustado el capi no es el mejor, pero para el próximo ya sera el dia de la fiesta y créanme que incluso batallas habrá XD**

**Dan. Eso si me gusta ^^…**

**Mizuki: largo! que a ti también te podría matar por lo que dijiste de fabia ¬¬**

**Dan: O_O!**

**Sakura: ^^u sin nada mas que decir…**

**Matta-nee! **

**por favor dejen reviews ^^**


End file.
